


Helping with Inquiries

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, GCPD, Gotham City Police Department, Investigations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Oswald graciously offers his help to the GCPD.





	Helping with Inquiries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riddler and Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479269) by useless-blog-don't-bother. 



“Penguin!”

Oswald nearly dropped the phone at the harsh voice and turned to glare.

“I invited you here because you said you could help,” Jim groused. “Instead you’ve spent the entire time talking to your boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” Oswald corrected coldly before returning to his call. “Sorry darling. Yes, Gordon. Yes I know. I’ll be home soon. Love you too.”

Returning his attention to the detective he allowed the tense silence to build before speaking haughtily.

“Eddie says the merchandise is undoubtedly on the SS Gotham. The handover will happen at 1am.” He pushed past. “You’re welcome. Don’t call us again.”


End file.
